kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dedede
Note: This article is about King Dedede in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. For King Dedede in the games, see here. "Yo, what the hell?"- Dedede's cacthphrase throughout the series. "Don't call me fatass!"- Dedede, apon being called fatass by someone. Dedede, called King Dedede by his subjects, is one of the seven main characters of the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. He is the leader of the group, as he is the King of Dream Land. He and Waddle Dee are the first characters introduced in the series, appearing the the very first scene of the first installment. He is also one of the six main characters in the first installment, along with Waddle Dee, Cloud, Raven, Waddle Doo and and Drawcia (who was a antagonist at the time). History Past Dedede was born the prince of Dream Land. He met Waddle Dee, Cloud and Raven when they were each 5 years old and they often played together. When he was 11 years old, a gang of Tacs killed his mom and dad to get his family's royal treasure. Waddle Dee Snr., who was the King's henchman at the time, was told by Queen Diantia to take him away from the castle for his safety. After Waddle Dee Snr. told him want happened to his parents and that he was now the King, Dedede was a little hesitent about his new responsibilities but he knew that he was next in line for the throne. As his first order as King, Dedede ordered his Waddle Dee army to attack the Tacs that night. Dedede, not very skilled at fighting at the time, decided to go train with his uncle, DJ, with Waddle Dee, Cloud and Raven joining him. They decided to train with DJ until they were 18 years old, a total of 7 years. A month later, Knuckle Joe come to be a trainee under DJ. Knuckle Joe taught Dedede his Fighter techniques. After the 7 years Dedede, Waddle Dee, Cloud and Raven trained with his uncle, he returned back to Dream Land to become the King and Waddle Dee his henchman. Cloud and Raven left to become mercenaries. About 3 years prior to Kirby: Behind the Scenes, Dedede and Waddle Dee met Waddle Doo, who came from the Salt Desert from the north. The 3 became good friends and Dedede hired Waddle Doo as his mechanic, despite his young age. For the next 3 years, Dedede ruled Dream Land peacefully. Kirby: Behind the Scenes Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness Appearance Dedede looks exactly as he looks in the games, except without the detail of his chin and tan belly. He is blue in color, with a yellow beak on his face and two large, yellow feet on the bottom of his body. His eyes are blue. He wears the same outfit as he does in the games, minus the tan robe under his main one. He also has 2 battle outfits: the first one is his stomach sash and a headband and the second is something similar to a judo outfit with a headband with his stomach sash under it. His stomach sash is made with both elastic and rubber. In Kirby: Behind the Scenes 4: Dimensional Spheres, Dedede will be go back to his first battle outfit. As a kid, Dedede looks much like he does now except shorter and he has three, ruffs of feathers on his head. He also wore a red shirt with his family's emblem on it and orange shorts. He also didn't wear gloves yet either. Gallery File:King_Dedede_b.jpg|Dedede's old artwork. Kid Dedede.png|Dedede, as he appeared as a kid. Personality Dedede is different in terms of personality than how he is in the games, he is shown not to selfish nor greedy. Instead, Dedede is shown to be more friendly and nice, even to some enemies. Dedede also loves to compete as in sparing, playing video/card games and so on. Dedede is also shown to have a slight short temper as he hates being called fat-related insults, usually fatass, which him usually responding with "Don't call me fatass!". However, he doesn't take the insults seriously from his friends and allies. He is also shown to be mischievous and pull pranks, usually on Waddle Doo as payback for a prank Waddle Doo pulled, but not always. When his friends are doing some of their usual antics, such as Waddle Doo doing stupid for example, he is shown either with a blank expression on his face or laughing. He is also shown to have a low intolerance of evil, as he is usually shown getting ready for battle. Abilities He has the same abilities as he does in the Kirby games as well as some that he doesn't. Despite being called fat by many characters in the series, both friend and foe, it is shown that Dedede is physically strong as in Chapter 10 he broke off a pillar in Kyle's castle and easily swung it around. Because he is a penguin, Dedede has high tolerance to cold temperatures and ice attacks. Sword Attacks Sword Beam First Appearance: Chapter 4 A technque from the games. Dedede simply swings his sword, creating a white cresent shaped blade of energy at his enemy. It is powerful but disappears after it has hit something, as shown in Chapter 4 after it hit Drawcia's vancuum cleaner that she was using in place of her broom at the time. However, if it hits an enemy, he/she/it is sliced in two, much like in the anime series. Double Saw Cartwheel First Appearance: Chapter 10 As the name says, Dedede runs towards his enemy, jumps and spins sideways like a buzzsaw with his saw swords carrying him foward until he stops. Mallet Attacks Drill Hammer First Appearance: Chapter 10 Close-range combat and other techniques Palm Strike First Appearance: Chapter 5 As stated by the name, Dedede strikes his opponent with his palms and sending his enemy flying. There is variation of this technique called Double Palm Strike and Dedede strikes his opponent with both of his palms. Blue Flash First Appearance: Chapter 7 Smash Punch First Appearance: Chapter 10 A technique from the game series, Relationships 'Subjects' The inhabitants of Dream Land think highly of Dedede, usually because Dedede battles for the sake of safety of his subjects as well as Dream Land and Popstar itself. Family' Mom and Dad The usual child/parent relationship. Uncle DJ Dedede's uncle. He trained Dedede in swordplay and other ways of combat. Dododo Dedede's first cousin and is also the first one seen. He makes to group's alcohol that has no ill-effects. Crazy D. Dedede's second cousin and is the second one seen. He's a expert with machines, but is better than Waddle Doo. Friends and Rivals Waddle Dee Dedede's best friend and henchman. They've known each other since their preschool days. They argue a lot and they can get violent with each other, especially in the middle of a battle but they do get along. Their battle skills are equal, thus making them the strongest of the group along with Cloud and Raven. Waddle Doo Dedede normally considers him a pain in the ass, but his technological skills can help out when the gang is in tight spots. Besides that, he finds Waddle Doo's misfortune rather funny. However, it is shown that they get along. Cloud Dedede's first brother from another mother. Dedede loves Cloud's comical nature but hates his drinking because he acts before he thinks. Cloud often tells Dedede to calm down if he gets upset by saying "Chill, dude!". Along with Dedede himself, Wadle Dee Raven, Cloud is one of the group's strongest members. Raven Dedede's other brother from another mother. Dedede finds Raven funny when he loses his temper and calling him "Pinky". Along with Dedede himself, Cloud and Waddle Dee, Raven is among of the group's strongest members. Drawcia Once Dedede's archenemy, Drawcia became a member of his group of friends after her 6th defeat. Back when they were enemies, they often yelled at one another and often calling each other names. Since then, they've called a truce. Rachel Dedede gets along fine with Rachel, but somewhat finds her happy and cheerful demeanor bizarre in times of a battle. Knuckle Joe Knuckle Joe is Dedede's rival from childhood when he was training with his Uncle DJ Enemies Kyle Kyle is Dedede's sworn nemesis. Vincent Dedede at first had no personal grudge against Vincent until he killed his uncle in Chapter 11. Running Gags *Dedede is the main target of the series' fat jokes as he is often called fatass. Trivia *Unlike Cloud, Raven and Waddle Dee, Dedede is never seen drinking alcohol in the series, preferring water, milk or soda. He is 21 years old like they are. **Ironically, Dedede is the oldest of the protagonists. *Dedede's physical strength in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series is a reference to his implied strength he may possess in the games and in '' Super Smash Bros. Brawl''. *Dedede is quite different than he is in the games, battlestyle and ability wise. He has the mallet, but prefers swords. **He has some abilites of the Sword and Fighter Copy Abilities, likely as a result of his training and battles with Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe. *Despite being one of the series' main protagonists, Dedede has not killed a antagonist. He has only droven an antagonist off, assisted in killing one or had the opprotunity but someone stole it from him. **In Kirby: Behind the Scenes during Chapter 5, Dedede was about to finish off Drawcia but Kirby end up doing so instead. **In Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge during Chapter 10, Dedede assisted Drawcia with killing Kyle. **In Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles, Dedede will be actually killing antagonists unlike in the prequels. His first kill will be King Gobi after their battle in Chapter 13 though Gobi technically dies of his wounds given by Dedede when Dedede used one of Gobi's broken claws. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters from the Kirby video game series Category:Characters who are a member of a species from the Kirby video game series